


20 Questions

by Nephir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephir/pseuds/Nephir
Summary: A closet, two men, truth serum….what more could you ask for?





	

“I cannot believe that we both fell for that trick.” Harry exclaimed as he watched his godfather and partner in crime pace in the cramped confines of the large closet they were both locked in.

“Me either.” Sirius replied as he turned and faced Harry. He was impressed. It took a lot to prank him and yet somehow Snape had managed to get both he and Harry with this one. His pacing had confirmed what his senses had already told him, that there was no way out except for the door, and that it was spell locked and could only be opened by the spell caster, Snape.

“What do you remember before you woke up here?” he asked.

Harry’s eyes glazed as he began reciting everything that had happened to him prior to waking up….

Sirius looked in panic at Harry then reached down and slapped him hard on the cheek. “Harry….Harry? Just tell me what happened right before you woke up here. Do you understand?” Apparently Harry had been dosed with Veritiserum. He’d have to be very careful in how he asked questions until it wore off.

“Ow, you hit me!….I remember having a drink with Snape and Remy, then I woke up here and you were here as well.” Harry replied. “Why did you slap me?”

“You were giving me way too much information….I suspect that you’ve been dosed with Veritiserum, and from my answer, I think that I might have been as well. Shit. We will need to be very careful in what we ask one another….” He slid down the wall across from Harry until he was sitting on the floor facing the other man.

They sat there for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Harry wondered what he could easily get away with asking while they were under the influence of the truth serum. He’d noticed that Sirius never seemed to date, and while he didn’t seem terribly happy about the relationship between Snape and Remus, he didn’t seem jealous of it either. His godfather was a good looking man, lean and long, he’d filled out from his time in Azkaban, but never bulked up. Enticing and sexy….

Sirius was thinking along much the same lines….his godson had grown in to a handsome young man. Small and lithe, he moved with a Seeker’s grace and balance, drawing eyes where ever he was. He wondered why Harry never seemed to date. He claimed that he’d rather spend time with Sirius and Remus, as well as Snape than date. Perhaps he could get some answers while they were stuck in this closet. 

Sitting across from each other, lost in their thoughts, each began to smile. This would be the perfect time to get some answers.

Sirius spoke, “Let’s play twenty questions while we are waiting.” He said with a sly smile.

“All right” Harry said. He looked across at Sirius and with an evil looking grin he asked his first question. “I get to go first.” 

“Are you interested in Remus sexually?”

“Not any longer. My turn now. Why haven’t you been dating recently?”

“I don’t know if the person I’m interested in is available. I don’t want to date anyone else. My turn again. Are you interested in someone specific since you are no longer interested in Remus?” He waited with in-drawn breath to hear the answer.

“Yes.” He didn’t seem willing to elaborate. Harry sensed good blackmail material or something very interesting.

Sirius looked hard at Harry. “Male or female?” He asked.

Harry laughed, “Male, but I’m not oblivious to females. I just prefer my own gender. Are you interested in Snape then?”

“NO! That’s just wrong.” He shuddered in response. “I’m not sure what Remy sees in him, and I don’t want to know. Eeeew. How about you Harry? Does Snape intrigue you?”

“Yes, but he’s not who I am currently interested in.” He glanced over at Sirius from under his lashes to gage his response. Blushing lightly he asked, “Male or female?”

“Male. Girls are pretty, but I can’t see them as sexual creatures.” He grinned at Harry’s blush. “Blond or dark hair?”

“He has black hair. Your turn--dark or blond?”

“I like dark hair as well. Is your dream lover at Hogwarts?”

“Yes. Are you currently interested in someone specific?”

Sirius leered at Harry, “well…I’ve recently discovered someone that I am interested in. You again--is he tall, short or average height?”

“Well, he’s taller than me, so I would say tall” Harry said with a grimace. “That’s okay, because I like being surrounded by a big strong set of arms.” He leered back at Sirius then laughed. “So, do you prefer younger, older, or the same age?”

“I’m pretty flexible on the age question, but I have to say that I like the enthusiasm of a younger lover. I’ll ask the same question, younger, older or the same age.”  
Harry laughed aloud, “In my limited experience I think that I’d say that I like them older at this point. Younger, nah. We’d both be fumbling around. Same age? I’d feel like I was a student again, no thanks! Is the guy you are interested in at Hogwarts?”

Sirius smiled ruefully at Harry, “Yes he is. Have you told this dream guy how you feel?” 

“No, I don’t think that he feels the same. So, is it another teacher? Tell me it’s not Hagrid!”

“No, it’s not Hagrid, and yes, it is another teacher. I’ve been playing nice. Damnit, Harry! Who are you interested in?”

Harry blushed brighter, “You” he whispered “only you.” He looked back up at Sirius to gage his reaction. “I wasn’t planning on telling you this way. Hell, I wasn’t planning on telling you in any way. Er…does it make you uncomfortable, to know that I desire you?”

It was Sirius’ turn to blush lightly and look down at the ground. He took a deep breath, “No…no it doesn’t. Do you think that it should?” He asked curiously.

“No. I hoped that you might feel the same, but I didn’t really expect it. It’s…nice. Would you like to kiss me?” Harry moved so that he was inches from gazing into his dark eyes.

“Oh yes, I’ve thought about that a lot.” With that, he brought his head forward to Harry and softly captured his lips.

‘Soft, his lips are so soft,’ was the last rational thought in Sirius’ mind as Harry leaned into the kiss. His mouth opened and he swept his tongue out to taste Harry’s lips. Harry moaned at the contact and Sirius took the opportunity to dip his tongue into the mouth under him and stroke along the palate.

Harry squirmed against him then slid to straddle Sirius’ hips so that he could deepen the kiss. His arms came up and grabbed a hold of the biceps in front of him, bringing their chests together. When the need for air became too dear, they broke apart gasping, taking a moment to read the desire in the other’s face.

Harry’s hands stroked up the arms to which he was holding onto for dear life. His hands then moved up to the broad shoulders then down the chest, fingertips trailing softly across the hard nipples. Sirius moaned at the contact, it was more powerful than he’d imagined. Waves of desire swept through his body under Harry’s hands. 

Sirius unbuttoned the shirt that Harry was wearing, allowing him free reign to run his hands along skin, up his spine, to tangle in the hair then resting at the nape of his neck.

Harry moaned sweetly as their hips rocked compulsively against each other, their erections trapped under layers of clothing, yet sensitive enough to drive them both wild with this slightest of contact between them. 

“Harry” was all Sirius could get out as his hands swept down to strip Harry of his robe and shirt. “Need you…want you...so much.” He groaned aloud as silken flesh was exposed. He bent his head down to taste the golden flesh he’d uncovered, nipping along the jaw down to Harry’s neck, dropping heated open mouthed kisses across the collarbone. Harry’s skin was salty with sweat, and Sirius could feel Harry’s breath hitching in his chest, all under the sweet sensual assault of his mouth.

He marveled at the soft dark hair that lightly furred Harry’s chest in a ‘T’ pattern. He moved further down, finding the nipples hidden there that hardened under his fingers—and then further down, following a treasure trail indeed, leading down into the waistband of his trousers. His hands rushed ahead to press at the hardness that he found there.

Harry’s hands were just as busy, working their way under the robe unbuttoning Sirius’ shirt, and sweeping back out to open the offending articles of clothing so that he could reach the skin below. Once the magnificent chest was free, he thrust their chests together, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin contact.  
“Trousers, off…” whimpered Sirius.

“Oh yessss” hissed Harry in response, his hands yanking the fastenings open in frenetic need and with a swift motion he stood and pushed his trousers down and off, kicking them back out of the way. 

Sirius shucked out of his while Harry was occupied with his own clothing. Reaching our, he pulled Harry back down to straddle his hips bringing their erections into contact again, this time without the muffling layers of clothing.

Moaning at the contact Harry rocked his hips forward, thrusting against the answering length of Sirius’ cock as he took possession of his mouth. He pushed his tongue into the welcoming heat, blatantly mimicking the movement of his hips. One hand reached down and grasped their erections, holding them together, while the other tangled into the hair at the nape of Sirius’ neck.

Sirius’ hand joined Harry’s on their erections, rubbing and squeezing them together as they rocked, his other crept around to rest on the firm buttocks seated on his thighs. The heat built between them as their sweat slicked bodies moved together, sensation upon sensation building with each thrust, each movement.  
“Harry…so close….you’re so beautiful….come for me Harry” whispered Sirius.

Harry shivered in response to the command in the voice whispering in his ear, and with a shout he let go and came, Sirius following him over the brink with another couple of quick thrusts. The two of them sagged in a boneless heap, Harry atop Sirius as they waited for their hearts to stop pounding.

Harry recovered first and lifting up his head, he kissed the swollen lips below him, “do you think that next time we can use a bed?” he asked with a laugh. “My knees are killing me!”

Sirius grunted and shifted Harry on his lap so that he was sitting sideways. “Once Snape lets us out, I promise you, we find a convenient bed and try this again. We should get dressed so that when he unlocks the door, we can make a run for it though.” His hands stroking along the lithe body sitting on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is (was) part of the ´Canis Major’ Harry/Sirius Fuh-Q-Fest (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/canis_major/). It answers the challenge #50. Snape is fed up with being on the receiving end of the DADA and Transfiguration teachers’ pranks (Harry and Sirius respectively). He gets his revenge on the deadly duo by dousing them with veritaserum and locking them in a closet together (Nimori).  
> BETA: Herb McSidhe, Jade Verte and StuJay. All mistakes and errors are my own.  
> ARCHIVING Canis Major; Restricted Section, InkStained Fingers, any others, just ask after that date.


End file.
